


The Fall of the Orcs

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Shadow of War (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Half-Elf Talion, M/M, Overpowered Talion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Perhaps if they weren't close for so long--how long has Talion gone from dead to half life to death to life again and again? Perhaps if Talion hadn't learned some of the magic that the Elves used so easily. Perhaps if the Elf hadn't trained him in the mystical arts and instead focused his own power through Talion as a crutch.But by the time Talion and the Elf are separated by the spider it is not death that greets Talion. His flesh feels...odd, not quite fully life yet, but somewhat. The ring greets him as a stranger and yet friend. It takes a bit of will and word to make the ring recognize Talion as friend and authority. ( Master has left a bitter taste in Talion's mouth ever since he learned more of the Elf's background).
Relationships: Baranor/Talion
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me; Okay do not make another fanfic, focus on your original fics you need to write
> 
> Me, five hours into a new playthrough of Shadow of War; Okay but what if the game wasn't totally lame and had ridiculous respawn rates and let you actually do some damage to the hordes?
> 
> Here you are.
> 
> I really want to pair Talion with Baranor but also Baranor isn't an elf and I'm going to full out ignore the whole sacrifice immortality thing, no Tolkien, just no.
> 
> So I have food for thoughts. As always I have no idea when I'll be able to work on this, real life is really stressful right now, so getting time to just write fanfiction and not original work that helps me survive is a challenge.
> 
> ~Enjoy <3

Perhaps if they weren't close for so long--how long has Talion gone from dead to half life to death to life again and again? Perhaps if Talion hadn't learned some of the magic that the Elves used so easily. Perhaps if the Elf hadn't trained him in the mystical arts and instead focused his own power through Talion as a crutch.

But by the time Talion and the Elf are separated by the spider it is not death that greets Talion. His flesh feels...odd, not quite fully life yet, but somewhat. The ring greets him as a stranger and yet friend. It takes a bit of _will_ and _word_ to make the ring recognize Talion as friend and authority. ( Master has left a bitter taste in Talion's mouth ever since he learned more of the Elf's background).

The spider might know truth, but it does not appear to know all. She may have taken the Wraith but Talion gets there with ease. His pulse thrumming, his words being murmured in ways that the Elf taught him. Strengthening his blade, attuning his eyes to the shadows. Making his strikes purify the Orcs that fall it his hands--he pities that they were so twisted by Sauron. Once siblings to the other races; Purifying seems the least he can do.

"You have come for your---" Shelob starts only to hiss in rage, "What are you?"

Talion does not know, and does not plan to admit it, for now he with mostly instinct and lessons from Celebrimbor and sends the spider-woman flying and her nasty trap away. It is the first time that Celebrimbor does not immediately try and enter Talion.

Celebrimbor gazes at him and there's a twisted, and if it wasn't on his craigy face Talion would think it's blissful or perhaps peaceful, smile across his lips. "You have succeeded where I have failed Talion. I can rest now."

Talion doesn't know what that means, "Rest? We have work to do, yet Wraith!" But A burst of blue light fills the room and Talion swears his skin grows brighter flesh made truly solid though he's pretty damn sure it didn't used to light up like that before.

Celebrimbor is now but a wisp, "You have used the ring perfectly, I had thought my lessons and words spoke on deaf ears. You will make a great new heir to my throne."

With that the Elf is gone, and Talion does not have time to question him, the spider is back with rage in her many eyes and Talion leaves quick and light footed in a way that he only remembers being under Celebrimbor's power.

The valley is full of Orcs, hurting and destroying another of Gondor's few provinces left. Talion cannot let it stand, and so he finds a Worm to find the nearest Captain and starts digging into their mind. It's different from with the Wraith--the Wraith's power had been cold, angry, a touch of hatred. Talion's...new power is quick, sharp like his kills, and the Worm is dead seconds after the information is carefully stored away.

If Talion has any hope of stopping Sauron the best place to start is the endless horde. Whittle it down, break it's ranks until there is nothing left. That and destroying the ring, wherever it is.

For the time being he heads out, killing and purifying indiscriminately, taking throat, leg, whatever body part is easiest to stab his dagger through before ending the Orc's life.

It's purely through luck that Talion finds the Captain he had just obtained information on. It's not like he has a sense for all that Celebrimbor and the Ring have given him. He should no doubt rest, but there's an aching frustration in him for the loss of a friend--or what amounted to the closest a friend could be when dead. Half Dead.

The Men there are a surprise but not a bad one. It just causes Talion's plans to change. Just slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orcs fall. They are after all in the way of Talion's blade. First he takes out the archers, best to make sure none of them have the chance to pick off the Men. (Talion tries not to think on why he keeps calling them _The Men_ as if he isn't fully Man himself anymore. Even if part of him is starting to suspect...the glowing skin, the words of power that come easily to him now than when he did them with Celebrimbor watching)

Then the guards on foot, easy, time is slow and it takes barely any to clear out the Orcs who move with heavy steps and lack of finesse.

Finally all that is left are the inner circle yelling and drinking. Laughing at the captured soldiers; no doubt eventual meat or entertainment.

The Captain is there looking rather vicious with a scar running across their left eye.

A bow sadly does _not_ materialize from Talion's hand--those powers do not exist, but it was easy enough to find a discarded semi decent one during the journey here. The arrows are plentful, though Talion cannot wait for a breather to craft his own weapons. He can feel the knowledge of the Elven Smith just sitting there, waiting to be called upon. Though thinking on it too hard--thousands of years worth of information, makes his head hurt and he tries not too.

Cutting just the binds on the Men wouldn't be entirely impossible, Talion thinks, but it's too risky, and so instead he decides for the more reckless plan.

A high point hovers over the Captain and group. With a jump Talion aims at the Captain and _moves_. He cannot say if it is power that helps him move so quickly or just gravity and naturally honed speed. Either way the Captain's throat is cut through and back gaping under the weight of Talion's knives. It's of course not enough to kill him, of course not.

But the blow is tremendous and the Orcs around Talion scatter. He tumbles and rolls off the Captain towards the Men, cutting their ties in a speed that almost surprises him, and certainly surprises the Men.

"Go, quickly." Talion wishes he could lead them back to the inner City, where the Castle Walls still stand high, but he has too much to do.

Thankfully they flee, in a tight formation and picking up weapons as they go.

"How dare you!" The Captain gurgle-yells. Blood flows out and deep from their neck.

In a moment Talion has an arrow nocked and flying through the air. The fingers held against the Captains neck get forced deep into the already gushing wound. Another two arrows follow and they fall finally.

  
  


Sleeping is not like before. Suspicions are rising higher and higher.

(In truth, Talion has already come to a conclusion but he will deny it, he is a Man, with some magical expertise is all)

Resting is a brief affair before Talion is working on his bow. Cleaning and modifying it carefully. If he had more time he could form something from the logs stacked here and there by the Orcs. But for now he has to work with the bow he has, cleaning it up comes naturally--his old Ranger skills bolstered by the nameless knowledge thrumming in the back of his mind. Arrows are easier to modify to his specifications, though he has little time to modify all of them he still gets two hundred finished before his senses detect a new group of Orcs.

(Talion also tries not to think on how advanced his senses have become. Being a Ranger does not avoid mystical practices or honing skills, but Men of the Ranger profession do not gain a magical touch or amazing senses like those born to the Dwarves or Elves)

They die quickly and easily, death by Talion's dagger again. The lot of them, and it ends in seconds.

Another thing Talion tries not to think on.

  
  


It becomes common for Talion to find Orcs and end them quickly, Captains are a priority but every single foot soldier in his path is dead by his hands.

Two more Captains after the first, fall to Talion's hands; one by fire, and the other by sword; not Talion's preferred method, but some full on battles cannot be avoided, and his speed is unbeatable compared to the orcs that fall, scream, and flee.

It is by pure luck that Talion notices the Haedir and that they can be purified. He climbs it for a better view and to see if there is anything to be done by the malicious intent coming from the top.

The Crystal stands there, and Talion knows with _word_ and _will_ he can purify it. So he does, it is hard, possibly the hardest magic he has ever done. But he does it. It finishes with a booming energy and suddenly Talion knows many things, such as supply trains, enemy outposts and possible caches left by Celebrimbor though why he left poetry as well is beyond Talion.

It is a boon, and one that Talion doesn't take lightly. His march may never be finished, but he has no desire to stop until every last orc is either purified or dead and Sauron as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Supply cashes are the first thing Talion ventures too. It's a pragmatic choice, anyone would agree, he thinks.

But in reality Talion, for the first time in months, perhaps years? The Wraith world really had jumbled his senses; he is _hungry_.

Thankfully the orcs don't just eat Human meat, but there are vegetables and a decent amount of food that isn't bloody or cannibalism-inducing.

Talion picks and chooses what he can take, and moves the supplies he can in another area. Burning the rest, because it's all he can do currently. Perhaps if he knew more magic--but even Celebrimbor only knew so much, his domain after all had been smithing.

Thankfully that is in Talion's favor, he has no time to find a forge, but with a few _words_ and own abilities he is able to make a fire melt and a metal take the shape of his hammer. His new equipment is nothing special compared to most elven made things, but it's suitable to replace his old worn gear.

More and more Orcs fall to his blade, Talion does not know how many times an Orc Captain has boasted before Talion had destroyed them. There is blood in his nose and now that he is once more in the mortal realm the smell is a constant he does not cherish.

Four more times he saves the Men either captured or fighting Orcs. Perhaps saving is an arrogant statement, but Talion can see that the battle before he arrives is not going well. It never is. He sometimes wonders just how long this City has survived this siege.

Sadly, Talion has no time to introduce himself. The hoard is relentless. Unending.

But Talion did not come to cry and weep of his woes. He came to deal as much of a blow as he could to Sauron. The ring on his hand warms with a pureness that Talion does not think the Wraith would approve of, it is oddly comforting, but he _does_ think the Elf that stood before him in that spider's cave would be quite pleased.

Another problem, Talion realizes, one of a number of days--he thinks he's been here at least five days?--while eaves-dropping on a patrol, is that the City has to be lacking one thing;

"Supplies are running low." One of them murmurs to the other. Perhaps friends, the affection is palpable and Talion knows that war can bring comrades close but this sounds far too familiar and natural.

"We will have enough, though I very much do miss sandwiches." The other replies.

Food. Of course, unlike Talion who can eat minimally and has been trained to survive on a Ranger's rations, the City needs all it's strength, especially if there are any surviving civilians.

  
  


Getting the supplies to the soldiers is a little more difficult. At first Talion does the simplest thing he can, his stealth and speed are very familiar and honed to the sharpest point. So he leaves simple bags of non-perishables behind patrolling soldiers before whistling and then disappearing.

Sadly like his other Wraith abilities, using a long distance Blue-Mist is out of the question, but there are other ways to grab attention; the easiest being an arrow (Talion only uses the arrows that he knows orcs made, no reason wasting the _good_ ones), or dropping a stone or brick behind the men.

Next is leaving bits of odds and ends inside of their equipment cases. They're small sash like things--Talion doesn't know if it's the style over here or if things have changed since his time. Either way, it's only an option when he's close to the men, and the added rations are nothing to laugh about but he can't exactly put rations enough for an entire City on a patrol, or their pockets, that's just asking for trouble.

Carts left near the Castle are Talion's next course of action--which aligns rather well with his desire to wreck havoc in the ranks of the Orcs. They never suspect which path he will take so they cannot take his supplies, and he clears the areas too quickly for them to bring back their forces before he is gone. And of course, one are left alive to tell the Captains and War Chiefs who or _what_ Talion is doing by cutting through a swath of black blood.

  
  


After the food, Talion has other things to focus on. He can only juggle so much so he does his rationing as best he can. He also may go back out of the city to the greener parts of the area. Set up a magically warded field to sow seeds in.

Again, Celebrimbor was a _smith_ not a gardener, but Talion knows how to forage for food, knows the best weather to find certain fruits and vegetables. The magic is a little harder, but Talion's trial and errors eventually succeed where he has a grove growing quick as lightning food as if years pass rather than days or weeks. At least, Talion _hopes_ it'll work for the rest, at the very least the cranberries are growing.

It's progress. Talion reminds himself. Progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I thought I hadn't posted chapter three already. My brains a hot mess, I don't know what way is up anymore.
> 
> Anyway this was done real fast cuz I want to write, but also want to play the game cuz I never finished it last time, before I reset a few days ago.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> (Maybe kudos if you liked it yeah?)

Outposts are an army's entrance into the city and so it is only wise of Talion to destroy them. Breaking them of their archers, their guards, and of course their Captains.

First he poisons the grog, not something he _likes_ doing, but needs must, and he is only one man. To kill every last Orc in every outpost would be a momentous undertaking. Taking them anyway he can is something he has to do. Even if the type of battle always leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Talion brings down the sacks of meat scattered across the outpost. Then he waits.

Unlike with the Wraith it does not take seconds for animals to appear--something Talion is more and more sure is part of the Wraith's worlds effects on the dead--but rather a few hours. In that time Talion makes more arrows, reshapes them with a deft blade. He mulls over his next shipment and what path to take--the Orcs may not be as intelligent as Elves, but there is no point risking death, and thinks on the symbols and words that he has found across the city. He does not know if it is Celebrimbor imprinting words onto stone or if it is just a state of memory that is brought on by a certain area of the city. Either way there is plenty to do.

When Talion hears the first howl, the first gurgling choking sound, and the yells and screams; he knows it's time and readies his bow.

Death follows Talion that night. He cuts through the poisoned Orcs, and those that are not get a quick arrow to the eye. Each enemy down feels like nothing in just _numbers_. It shouldn't be possible but it feels like there are thousands. At least a quarter are ill from poisoned grog and another quarter are valiantly fighting the summoned Caragors and Graugs, but still there is plenty for Talion to _;_

Dodge, Counter, Slash.

An endless cycle. But Talion is determined to end this outpost, and he continues until he finds the Captain. Half out of their mind from Grog-poison. A blessing and a curse; the crazed ones are always more wild in combat.

As expected the Captain sees Talion, laughs and charges. Their swings are wild and admittedly stronger than Talion expected--his sword shakes under each defended blow. But he stands strong, and kicks out, knocking the Orc's knee sideways, spins and stabs with his dagger and sword.

The Captain roars and screeches, blood and poison gushing from their wounds.

Talion feels that it's a mercy to cut the head off at that point. A savage swing and it's done.

First, Talion deals with any survivors, afterwards, he takes any half way decent armor, weapons, and supplies before disappearing back to his camp.

  
  


"Wait!"

Damn, Talion had thought he was moving fast enough but clearly his extra load of weapons and supplies had slowed him down. He waits because he's flesh and bone now, and he does not like the idea of them shooting him down from the tower.

(Some Orcs have already done it before and it's not fun, at all. Thankfully whatever makes Elves' immortal had healed the injury without even a faint scar to show for the wounds)

When Talion turns he's not expecting a man of Captaincy to be out of the gargantuan walls on a patrol of all things. "Sir...Elf?" The man pauses clearly surprised.

And there's the matter Talion has been ignoring, the ease of his words and magic and will, his graceful strength and dexterity. His ability to see even in the pitch black of night. There's hardly any point in denying it but some part of him still _wants too_.

"Yes, I am Talion." Talion admits with not a little bit of frustration.

The man grins, a cheerful expression and handsome considering the dire circumstances encompassing them, "Thank you Talion, for the supplies, my name is Baranor." The handshake is possibly the first skin to skin contact Talion has had in ages.

It's why, Talion tells himself, that it takes so long for him to say, "Nice to meet you," In a low whisper.

The grin turning into something soft and sweet is worth the unintended flirting, Baranor smile lights up the world to Talion, "I have rounds, but I would persuade you to come to the Castle. You will find allies, and we would offer our thanks."

"I will think on it," Talion says, though he knows it's a lie.

If the amused look is anything to go by Baranor does too, but they stay like that, hands held lightly and gaze affixed to eachother until one of the soldier's behind Baranor coughs and says something.

"Ah, right, patrol. I will see you Talion." Baranor says, and then that sweet smile once more.

Truly, Talion has not felt like this since his own wife, and he knows once he has that thought that he is unerringly screwed, and not in the pleasurable manner.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me about the gem cutting, I only have so much energy to do things and I did some searching but couldn't find anything useful. Because I'm always terrible at google-foo.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Purifying the Orcs still kills them. It's a thought that Talion has had for quite some time. Ever since he learned about purifying.

But, when he purifies the towers, they do not break or distort. In fact they feel cleaner and less hostile. Open to any with strong enough knowledge in the arts of mysticism.

"Is it because all of you are evil to the bone?" Talion asks the group under him, too far to actually hear his words, and then sighs. While he may have started growing tired of this fight, he does not have time to experiment, dagger in hand he falls into the first enemy, stabbing into the back of their head with an easy strength that is still slightly terrifying.

Theirdeaths are quick, and as painless as Talion can make them. His dagger is covered in black blood by the end of the battle. Not that it's much of one. He kills the first, then the second and third before the fourth and fifth are able to react.

A quick counter cuts down the fourth, and the fifth is purified by Talion's hammer and _intent_ and _word_. "Bade the Evil in you Away!" Sends sparks of ice across the hammer before it touches the head of the Orc who crumbles to the ground.

  
  


Words and intent matter, Talion knows that's part of how magic works. Or at least how it's been explained to him. He also wonders if perhaps the tool used matters as well. Celebrimbor had always used a hammer because he was a smith, what else type of tool would he need for his magic?

But Talion expects that is what is killing the orcs, a weapon that causes a blow must send the evil and soul out. If the orcs have souls.

They must, if they can be purified.

Talion hopes.

Water and Ice, similar but not the same, another problem to mull over. Should Talion change the element in which purification is created? Celebrimbor had always used ice for his purification. Talion is starting to think he should stop reacting as the Wraith had.

The first thing Talion does is focus on his makeshift home--he's slowly building a forge that should help him make better and stronger weapons--and making it safer and warded enough to allow a forge to be built.

Killing orcs and purifying them is still a priority. Unfortunately the purifying and allowing a living being at the end is something that cannot be done _now_. But, Talion hasn't stopped yet, and he refuses to give in now.

The orcs fall to his blade and hammer but not quite as often now that Talion has to focus. But slowly the forge grows into something formidable, and his makeshift house is well blended to look like debris with magical inscriptions keeping the walls and insides safe. It is also relatively close to the Castle incase the worst happens.

It is when the forge is complete for the moment until Talion could make more material from the forge that would strengthen it.

"What is strong but not meant as a weapon or causing blows..." Talion murmurs while he melts down more of the orcs tarnished weapons. Unfortunately even then it won't be pure, and he will still have to bolster it with magic, but it will be much better than just reshaping the weapons he scavenges from the lot.

A type of item that he could use to purify. Something to do with water, a bucket first comes to mind, or a ladle as silly as it sounds, but neither are very practical in a battle.

An amulet? Different enough from the ring. If it was always active Talion wouldn't even necessarily need to interact with the orcs, eventually they would just start becoming purified on their own. Though he would have to be in contact with them long enough for the effects to take hold.

Talion sighs and finishes another new ingot; speckled with impurities that his current forge cannot deal with. There's no easy solution but perhaps it's not meant to be an easy solution. While an amulet wouldn't work...

Orcs are greedy beings, though by nature or by darkness, Talion cannot say. It is not like humans, elves, and dwarves cannot have their vices. Even hobbits do.

But gems, the ones that Talion has been finding everywhere. Those could certainly be useful.

Yes, Talion thinks pulling out a handful of the dull dirty gems, they could be used.

The rest of the pitch dark night is used to make gems of purity, magic infused in each one with the same words he had used before. "Bade the Evil in you away!" spoken with each strike of the hammer, chisel, and smoothing with a rock that the closest translation, that Talion's mind could supply, was a type of aluminum that he ran across the gems until they were shiny.

He had a few dozen by morning, plenty to attract the attention of the orcs that lived nearby.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Aluminum that Talion is referring to is an oxide that was (is?) used for dealing with the sharp edges like a low grade sandpaper. I imagine it can also be used for gem smoothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Most important thought process behind Amal's motivation is to do as much good in the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ForlornGriffon)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies


End file.
